The Mummy: The Sand of Love
by WinterEcho.05
Summary: Rebekah Wood. English girl living in Egypt. When Jonathon Carnahan comes with his sister to offer her an adventure, she joins, knowing the risk of the legend of the Hom Dai. With the adventure unfolding, she meets the mysterious medjai, making her fall deep in something she has never felt before, Love. Read as she helps the heroes save the day yet learn love can bring pain.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathon led his dear and sweet sister, Evy Carnahan, to the local bar of which he had become a regular of which was called The Local Caspar. "Why are you taking me here Jonathon? We don't have time for drinks." Evy exclaimed, wanting to follow the map that was inside an ancient Egyptian box, which Jonathon found on a dig, leading to the Hamunaptra, City of the Dead. "Evy my darling, I know you want to find Hamunaptra, as do I, but I have a friend who works here who is a great asset to us." Jonathon said with a half smirk, opening the door and letting his sister in first.

When they had both entered the bar and the door shut softly behind them, they watched as they saw a woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, doing a graceful but also beautiful belly-dance. Her wavy blonde hair that reached her waist, move slowly and amazingly in sync behind her, looking like waves of golden sand being blown in the wind. She was fair skinned, which surprised Evy, as she was expecting this woman and friend of her brothers to be Egyptian, or at least tanned. Evy could also tell that she was sparkling blue eyes but what she finally noticed, was that she had a tattoo on her right cheek, which where hieroglyphics of love. Evy could also tell that she had a tattoo of a scorpion on the middle of her lower back, which was hard to see of the moving hair.

When the woman had finished dancing, she bowed deeply and all the men and some of the women who were also in the bar clapped in delight to her dancing. Evy was about to take a step forward when Jonathon grabbed her gently by the shoulder, stopping her. She whirled her head round to stare at him in confusion. "Wait a second, this, also happens. Every time." Jonathon explained vaguely. Evy looked back to the woman, watching as she walked past all the tables, trying to reach the bar when a hand lashed out and smacked her on the bum.

The woman froze and turned slowly to face a middle-aged man, whose brown hair was starting to already turn grey and sweating in his suit under the country's weather. "Did you just touch me?" The woman spoke, the room falling to silence as they knew the outcome of this already. The man however, knew nothing of his consequence and stood up and replied to her with a flirty smirk, "I sure did beautiful. You danced so fine I was wondering if I could have you to myself for a bit. Price you name of course." The woman smiled and took a step close, reaching to his left ear and whispered in it, "My price is this."

Her knee shot up, hitting his manhood so hard he let out a yelp and then a low groan, with tears forming in his eyes. The woman then elbowed him in the chest, winding him. The final blow was of a high kick into his winded chest, sending the injured man to the ground with a loud thud. The woman straightened her dark blue bra, turning to the guards and saying in Arabic to them, "_Take him outside and make sure he enters this place no more." _They obeyed and grabbed the wheezing man by his arms and dragged him to the streets.

The woman then smiled and bowed, hands pressed together as a sign of apology to the customers, who accepted and the chatter and music started back up again. Jonathon then released his sister, following behind her to the woman who downed a shot of whiskey. "Rebekah." Jonathon said in greeting. Rebekah turned round, smiling ear to ear as her regular customer and friend embraced her in a hug. When they finally released each other, Jonathon introduced his sister and friend to each other, "Evy this is my dear friend, who I might go far as to say best friend Rebekah Wood. Rebekah, this is my dear sister Evy Carnahan."

The women shook each other's hands. "Not to be rude Miss Wood but, I was expecting you to be tanned or at least resemble an Egyptian woman." Evy said. Rebekah smiled and waved her hand, like she was brushing the comment aside. "It is fine Evy and please, call me Rebekah. I can speak Arabic, and read hieroglyphics. But I was born in England but my parents and I moved to Egypt when I was a child. Sadly they soon passed away of an illness after the journey and since then I have been fending for myself." Rebekah replied, telling her past in a short version, yet showed no grief or mourning.

Evy however, flew her hand up to her mouth to cover it, a sign of shock and understanding. "Oh Rebekah, I am so sorry." The blonde simply smiled. "It is fine. I have had time to mourn, cry and suffer in peace. I miss them, but, I know they are in a better place and watch over me. Anyway, what do I owe this pleasure?" Rebekah then asked, changing the subject. "Ah! Yes! Rebekah, my dear sweet lovely friend, we need your help." Jonathon said, sweetening the question with compliments as he knew how his friend would already act. "We need your help to get to Hamunaptra and to see what's there."

Rebekah's smile turned to a frown. She then grabbed a glass which was behind her, full of water this time, and threw it in Jonathon's face. She slammed the glass down again and whispered harshly to the siblings, "My Gods! Are you two nuts? You want to go to The City of the Dead just to see what's there?" Evy put on her puppy dog face. "Please Rebekah. With your talents they will help us greatly in this journey." Rebekah glared her, seeing the similarities in siblings as Rebekah couldn't resist Evy's puppy dog face. Rebekah sighed deeply and clutched the bridge of her nose for a few seconds, to then release it and look at the pair again. "Alight. I'll help. But you are going on a suicide mission." Rebekah hinted as a plead, hoping it would make them back out.

However, it did not work as Evy and Jonathon smiled brightly and Evy hugged her tight. "Thank you! Oh thank you!" Rebekah smiled at her action and soon was released. "First before we do anything else, I need to head to my room and pack some essentials. Trust me when you see them, we will need them on this journey." Rebekah advised, leading the siblings to her room, dreading already what this journey would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

After packing one bag that contained all the clothing that Rebekah owned, which most mostly belly-dancing clothes but some was trousers, shirts and a pair of boots and her tarot cards, the trio headed out to Jonathon's car. Rebekah quit her job as she walked by the owner, who silently wept as she was his best dancer and fortune teller he ever had. It was on the journey that Jonathon accidently slipped out the truth of where he obtained the Egyptian box.

They climbed out of the car and walked into the prison, following the Warden. Rebekah stayed behind the siblings watching in amusement as they squabbled. "You told me you got it on a dig down in Thebes." Evy pressed. "Yes well I was mistaken." Jonathon replied, missing the bait. "You lied to me!" Evy exclaimed the conclusion. "I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?" Jonathon retorted. "I am your sister."

"Yes well that makes you even more gullible."

"Jonathon you stole it from a drunk at The Local Casper!" Evy shouted at him, letting go of his arm and walking quickly in front of her brother. "I picked his pocket actually." Jonathon tried to defend his crumbling argument, grabbing his sister by the arm and twirling her around in the opposite direction. Rebekah stayed silent, only smirking as she walked past them and stood beside the Warden. "What is this man in prison for?" Rebekah asked, noticing how the siblings had finally stopped their arguments. "I do not know. But when you were coming, I asked him that myself. He said he was just looking for a good time." The Warden replied.

After he explained, he shouted in Arabic and the cell door opened, to reveal a dirty looking man in shackles being held tightly by the upper arms of two guards. The Carnahans took a tiny step back as he growled as was forced onto his knees, taking a couple of blows from the guards. "Is this the man you stole it from?" Evy asked, still staring at the man. Jonathon nodded and tried to avoid looking at the man. "Who are you?" The man asked, looking at Jonathon. He then looked to Evy and Rebekah, "And who's the broads?" Rebekah gaped at him as Evy repeated in disbelief, "Broad?"

"I…I'm just a missionary chaps spreading the good word and all that but this is my sister Evy and my best friend Rebekah." Rebekah simply nodded and Evy said quietly, "How do you do." The man in the cell shrugged slightly and replied, "Oh well, I guess they aren't total loses." Rebekah choked on her laugh as Evy gaped and exclaimed, "I beg your pardon?" The Warden shouted to someone in Arabic and quickly excused himself, walking away from the group.

The trio turned to the man and Jonathon quickly whispered to Evy, "Ask him about the box." Evy nodded and turned to the man, "We err…hello excuse me." The man who had his head turned to the guard on the right slowly looked at Evy. "We found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

"No." The man said, shaking his head.

"No?" Evy repeated.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." The man replied, getting to the point. Jonathon tried to shush but to no avail as Rebekah chuckled at his action, earning a glare from the half sober man. Evy however got over her shock quickly as she quickly asked in a whisper, "How do you know the box contained a map about Hamunaptra?"

"Because I was there when I found it."

"But how do we know this isn't a load of pig swallow?" Jonathon asked, taking a step closer to the cell and crouching to be the same height as the kneeling man. The man gave him a curious look as he asked, "Do I know you?" Jonathon began to shake his head and stutter an answer, but the man widened his eyes in realisation and punched Jonathon right in the face. Jonathon slumped to the ground, clutching his face as one of the guards hit the man twice on the back, making him grit his teeth from the pain. Rebekah helped Jonathon up as Evy walked in front of the man. "You were actually in Hamunaptra?" She asked.

The man gave her a look and replied in a sarcastic voice, "Yes I was."

"You swear."

"Every damn day."

"No, I didn't mean that-" Evy began talking but was cut off, "I know what you meant. Seti's place. City of the Dead." The man waved his hands around and this time Rebekah cut in. "Could you tell us how to get there?" She asked. Evy nodded and added, "We mean the exact location." The man used his index finger at Evy as a 'come here' motion, which she obeyed. When she was near him, he grabbed her chin and kissed her hard then grunted out, "Then get me the hell out of here." The guards grabbed him and pushed him towards the door, but the man exclaimed, "Do it ladies."

"Where are they taking him?" Evy asked. "To be hanged. Apparently, he had a very good time." The warden replied, only just returning to the group.

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Evy followed the Warden to the platform of where he watched the hanging take place. Jonathon had decided to go wait by his car. Rebekah looked on as the man was forced up the gallows steps as Evy begged a price for his release. "£100 to save this man's life."<p>

"Ma'am, I would pay £100, just to see him hang."

"£200!" Rebekah shouted. The Warden waved his hand and the women watched the executioner tighten the rope. He then spoke to the man who replied, making the executioner confused and ask the Warden, who frowned and shouted back in Arabic. The executioner slapped the man around the head for causing him to look like a fool. "£300!" Evy exclaimed but was ignored.

"£500!" Rebekah put in. The Warden held his hand up as a sign of stop and looked to her, "And what else? I'm a very lonely man." He placed his hand on her knee, but Rebekah smacked it hard, making him flinch and pull away, but was noticed by the other criminals as they all laughed. The Warden shouted more Arabic and the executioner pulled the lever, dropping the floor. "No!" The women shouted, standing to their feet in horror.

"Ah! His neck did not break. We must now watch him strangle to death." The Warden informed them. Evy sat down, "He knows the location of Hamunaptra." She said, finally getting the Warden's attention. "You lie." He said. "I would never." Evy exclaimed. "If you cut him down we will give…10%" Rebekah put in.

"50%"

"20."

"40."

"30."

"25." The Warden said, not yet noticing his mistake. Rebekah and Evy smiled as Rebekah quickly said, "Deal." The Warden looked away and then groaned in horror of his mistake, but shouted in Arabic and the guard sliced the rope in one blow, releasing the man from his near death. Evy and Rebekah stood side-by-side, looking down at him with small smirks as he looked back up to them, the only noise around was the shouts and cheers of the other prisoners.


	3. Chapter 3

Evy wasted no time on following the map. In fact, she told the man who name the trio learned was Rick O'Connell to clean up, gather his things and meet them by the boat at exactly three o'clock. As they left Rick to follow Evy's orders, Jonathon drove himself and the women first to the Carnahan's place, where they gathered their things and then making a beeline to the boat.

When they reached it, it was nearly three o'clock and no sign of Rick. Jonathon grabbed Evy's and his own bags as Rebekah grabbed her own. "At the Local Casper, did you only do belly-dancing?" Evy asked the blonde woman, the trio standing near the plank to board the boat. Rebekah shook her head, "No. I also told fortunes either with tarot cards or palm reading. I was also quite good at it to; most of my predications came true so the owner made me his special princess, where no man was allowed to touch me unless I gave them permission."

Evy nodded and replied, "Maybe you could tell my future." Rebekah smiled, "I would love to. I feel already that it will be interesting to predict." Evy smiled and then locked at her wrist watch, sighing as she looked round, "Where is that man? I don't trust him. He's rude, arrogant, vile and-" She was cut off as another voice spoke over her, "Anyone I know?" The trio turned round to see a very cleaned up Rick O'Connell. His lock and unbrushed hair was now cut and washed, looking decent and full of life once more. The aroma had wafted away, to be replaced by the sweet smell of soap. Rick had also changed clothes, wearing new and pressed outfit and a bag containing his possessions flung over his shoulder.

"Oh! Um…hello." Evy said, staring at his new look. Rebekah smirked at her friend's obvious action. Rick turned to Jonathon as he spoke next, "A smashing way to start an adventure hey O'Connell?" Jonathon shook Rick's limp hand as he simply stared. "Yeah…smashing." Rick replied, pulling his hand away and checking for a small, thin book. "Oh I wouldn't steal anything from a partner, partner." Jonathon said, smacking Rick's arm in a supportive way and trying hard to not look like a fool.

"Oh that reminds me, no hard feeling about the…" Rick trailed off as he motioned about the punch he gave the Carnahan brother. Jonathon simply waved his hand, making it all forgiven and forgotten as Evy finally found her voice and finally asked, "Mr O'Connell, can you look me in the ear and guarantee me that this isn't all sort of a flim flam, because if it is, I'm warning you-"

"Your warning me? Lady, let me put it this way, me whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders they marched half-way across Libya into Egypt just to find that city. When we got there, all we found was sand and blood." Rick explained, telling Evy which made her fall silent. "Got your bags." Rick said quietly, taking the Carnahan's bags and Rebekah's walking up the plank and onto the boat. The Carnahans watched but Rebekah shook her head, walking onto the boat herself as she thought, _this, is going to be so much fun._

* * *

><p>Later the day, which soon turned to night, Rebekah breathed in the clean air as she stood by the rails, looking out to the river and its beautiful night view. Rebekah sighed lightly as she walked away, looking briefly to Jonathon as he played cards with three other men, Rick standing behind him. Rebekah smiled slightly and walked down the path way, finding Evy reading a book. Rebekah sat opposite her as she looked up.<p>

"Want your fortune read now?" Rebekah asked. Evy nodded with a smile and put down her book as Rebekah took the tarot card pack out from her small bag. She shuffled the deck and then stopped, keeping them in-between her hands to feel the power run through her. After a few seconds, Rebekah finally placed four cards down in a diamond shape, one after the other, with one in the middle.

Rebekah then touched the first one, which was nearest to Evy, flipping it over to reveal the Valet of Batons. "You yearn for adventure, excitement. Something that takes your interest and that you want to follow."

The next card was on the right side, Ten Batons. "However, this adventure might be too much, as if at times you will feel it is too much for you to handle and will struggle for a while."

The next one which was closest to Rebekah. Two Cups. "You will make a connection with someone. So much so, you might fall in love."

The card on the left. Ace of Cups. "I was right. You will find romance on this adventure. So much so, that a relationship will be an outcome of it."

Finally, the card in the middle. The Tower. Rebekah stared at it as Evy looked from the card to the blonde woman. "What? What does it mean?" Rebekah finally tore her gaze to the woman as she said the meaning. "Destruction. This adventure with have a consequence. Destruction will brew that so much so, death may follow."

The girls stayed silent as Rick approached them, not noticing the heavy atmosphere. He dumped his bag heavily onto the table and making them both jump. "Sorry." He mumbled. Evy picked her book up and placed it on her lap. Rebekah however, quickly gathered her cards, nodded her goodbye and hurried away. She soon reached her room that she had by herself, which she was quite happy about.

Placing her cards back into the black bag she kept them and onto the table. She then changed from her belly-dancing outfit to a silky white night dress, which fell down to her ankles. Rebekah hummed a melody to herself as she brushed her hair, but failing to catch it as it slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. Sighing, she bent down and picked it up, but when she looked in the mirror she saw a man, cloaked only in black with a black fabric over his nose and mouth.

Rebekah was about to let out a scream when he placed his hand over her mouth and whispered the heavy accent of Arabic being heard clearly, "The key and the map. Where are they?" Rebekah shook her head and the man released her, so she replied, "I don't know. I never saw them. I was dragged into this; I wish I wasn't even here. I know what will happen."

"Then tell me." He said sternly. "On this mission, or adventure, we will find something dark, that will bring destruction and will be followed around by death." Rebekah said, staring into the dark eyes. "_Who are you?" _She then asked, in Arabic this time. The man was silent until he removed his fabric of his mouth and nose, revealing to tattoos on each of his cheek. "_Ardeth Bay. If you know of the destruction, then try to stop it." _Before Rebekah could reply, Rick appeared and shoved the man known as Ardeth away, taking Rebekah by the wrist and both running out of the room.

Ardeth stared at the retreating figures, looking at his hand which held the woman. It still felt warm from her body temperature. _What is happening to me? _Ardeth thought to himself. Shaking the feeling away, he ran out of the room, stopping briefly to grab the black pouch and then left altogether. He reached the deck and saw the man and woman jump over the side, followed by splashes from their impact.

Ardeth slipping the black pouch into his robes pocket and then slipped the fabric back over his face. He then shouted out in Arabic to his men, "_Back to the boats! The items are lost once more! We will follow the group!" _The men obeyed as they climbed away from the burning boat. Ardeth was the last to climb on the boat and as they drifted away, Ardeth took one last look to the burning boat and then further on, where near it he saw the three men and two women of which he would be following, but keeping his interest solely on the blonde haired woman.


	4. Chapter 4

The group splashed out of the river in an unbalanced style, reaching the river bank and stopping once their feet touched sand. "Our resources, mine and Rebekah's clothes ruined." Evy exclaimed, gesturing to the women who were drenched in their night dresses. Rebekah was staring at the retreating boats that no one else could see, when she snapped out of her trance by hearing a voice shout at the group of five. "Hey, O'Connell! It looks to me that I've got all the horses!" Rebekah saw it was a scrawny man who didn't try to look after his appearance.

"Hey Beni! Looks to me that you're on side of the river!" Rick shouted back. Beni looked round and did in fact notice he was on the wrong side, so he cursed in Arabic and kicked the water. "C'mon Evy, a little walk that way there is a market place, we can get some clothes there." Rebekah said, pointing to the right as she remembered the market place from visiting it in the past. Evy nodded and they set off, the boys following behind them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they finally arrived at the market place. The Warden went to a tent that was full of women but slapped him away after his bad attempts of flirting with them. Rick and Jonathon went to buy some camels and Evy and Rebekah went to find get some new clothes, with the help of some women who understood the embarrassed looking women.<p>

After a half hour, the girls bowed and thanked the women, walking back to the men who had finally bought five camels. Rick and Jonathon stared at the pair as they smirked at the men's faces. Evy was wearing black Egyptian clothing that was light to wear and had decorative beads on it. Rebekah was wearing white long skirt and bra top, with a veil that was long enough to wrap lightly around her shoulders and cover her lower face.

"You look stunning." Jonathon said was still staring at Rebekah, helping her onto her camel and then getting on his. Rebekah smiled and replied, "Thank you, I try." Then tapped her camel, which stood up and followed Evy and Rick towards the empty desert. They had only been travelling for ten minutes when Jonathon commented on the beautiful creatures. "I've always hated camels. They smell, they spit." Rebekah looked at him and laughed as she caught Jonathon staring at the Warden, who spat on the sand.

"Well I think their adorable." Evy commented with a smile, scratching her camels head. Rebekah patted her camel's neck as she put in, "I agree. They need little water and food when in the desert. They survive through such heat and yet they are neglected and called ugly by people like Jonathon."

"Hey!" Jonathon shouted in fake hurt, having a smirk on his face. The Warden soon started to sing, half in English and half in Arabic, stopping at times to spit out saliva or to cough. The group kept travelling, never stopping and sometimes they would make convocation. Night soon replaced the sun, Jonathon and the Warden fell asleep, only making loud snoring noises to let everyone know they were still alive. Evy started to drift to sleep as she leaned on Rick's shoulder, yet he lifted her up and made sure she wouldn't fall off.

"You do care for her." Rebekah whispered, appearing suddenly at Rick's side. "I'm just being nice and making sure she won't fall off." Rick explained lamely. Rebekah nodded, trying to believe it. "Why don't you sleep?" Rick asked her, finally happy that Evy was asleep and safe to not falling off. Rebekah shrugged, "We are heading to a dark place, and I cannot sleep. Anyway, I lost my tarot cards in the blaze." Rick gave her a look, "Why were you so attached to them?"

"Because I understood clearly on how to use them and I was brilliant at it. I'm not some con artist who lies just for money, I can use them to tell your future. Most of my predictions have come true as well." Rebekah defended with a huff. Rick held up his hands as best as he could in surrender, to look over the blonde woman's shoulder to see dark figures in the distance. Rebekah followed his gaze and had a feeling, quickly turning to Rick and asking, "Can I have your binoculars?"

Nodding, Rick handed her the object. Rebekah quickly thanked him and them faced the figures, looking through the binoculars to see the man, who called himself Ardeth, with other people staring at watching them. Rebekah gasped as Ardeth saluted to her, pressing his hand over his heart and then holding it up in the air, hand splayed. "What?" Rick asked. "He…just saluted me I think." Rebekah replied slowly. Rick nudged her with a childish smirk, "Well, don't be rude. Salute back."

Rebekah glared at the man and handed him his binoculars back, to turn to the figures and coping the salute that she had just received, to look ahead and try not to think of Ardeth. The desert warrior himself watched in the distance, staring at the group, but the woman he had saluted, thinking to himself, _she is strong. But I cannot allow her to cloud my mind. _With that, he gave an order in Arabic to his men and they turned away, returning to their camp.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the small group bumped into the other group, consisting of Egyptian helpers that the Americans found, the Americans themselves and the skinny man named Beni. "Morning my friend." Beni shouted to Rick, who gave a small nod as everyone came to a stop. "What the hell we doin'?" An American, David Daniels, asked.<p>

"Patience my good friend. Patience." Beni said, yet not looking at the man. "Remember O'Connell, $500 to the first person who reaches Hamunaptra." Another American, Henderson, inputted. Rebekah glared at Rick, "Betted $500? Are you insane?" She exclaimed. Rick shrugged and simply replied, "Possibly." Rebekah shook her head. Henderson continued talking, "One of those 500 is yours if we get there first."

"Oh my pleasure." Beni replied, still not looking at the men. Rick scoffed and then said softly, "Get ready for it." Evy looked at him this time, "For what?" She asked. "We're about to be shown the way." Rick replied, sounding as vague as possible. Everyone looked out to the distance, watching the sun slowly rise but getting slowly brighter. Rebekah covered her eyes as she saw the sun's ray reveal the city, as if revealing it from an invisible cover.

_"My Gods." _Rebekah said in Arabic to herself.

"Would ya look at that?" Henderson said.

"Can you believe…" Daniels whispered, trailing off but was finished by an American in glasses by the name of Burns. "Hamunaptra."

"Here we go again." Rick said as the City of the Dead was fully revealed when everything kicked off. Everyone either kicked or tapped the animal they had ridden on, trying hard to overtake each other. Rick and Beni were neck and neck when Beni started hitting Rick with his riding crop, but was grabbed and thrown on his camel. Rebekah laughed as she passed him, Evy saying quickly "Serves you right." As she rode past him as well. Evy soon took the lead and was neck and neck with Rick but then carried on from him.

"Go Evy go!" Jonathon shouted, waving his riding crop about. They watched as she was the first to reach Hamunaptra, followed closely behind everyone else, finally reaching the place that Evy was full of excitement about but Rebekah was so full of dread about.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the two groups arrived, the Americans with their helpers took the largest space, setting up multiple of tents and heading to an obvious door that was meant to look like a wall, leading inside to some place yet unknown from the darkness that was too deep to see in. Evy and their group however, set up their base further away from the Americans, heading to a larger higher platform that was surrounded by standing, leaning or fallen columns.

After comforting her camel, Rebekah started to head to her group when she stopped to hear Henderson and the man in the fez, Allen Chamberlain, talking. "Do they know somethin' we don't?" Henderson asked. "They are led by a woman. What does a woman know?" Rebekah's blood boiled as she walked up to them and looked them in their eyes. They stared at her as she grabbed their hands suddenly, turning them over so the palms were facing up and she quickly let go. "Destruction will start soon. It will be followed by death, and death will take your lives."

Chamberlain and Henderson stared at her, unnerved by the sentence. They continued to stare at her as she stepped away from them, forgetting about hitting them for the sexist comment and ran quickly to her group. When she got there, she saw Jonathon sorting out Egyptian mirrors that were quite big, Rick tying a rope up and hitting the Warden with the flying rope he kept spinning. Evy had only noticed her sudden arrival and when she approached her, she asked, "You alright Rebekah?"

Rebekah stared at her and then nodded, "Of course. Reading the future is fun but, it is scary when you see dark things." Evy gave her friend a sad yet trying to understand look as she gave her a quick hug, "Don't worry. Soon we will see why this map was so hidden and what was being so well kept." Evy advised the blonde woman, yet not making her feel any better. Rick had finished tying the rope and then walked to Evy and Rebekah, taking this as her cue to leave.

Rebekah walked to the hole that had been made and then grabbed the secure rope. "Hey, watch for bugs. I hate bugs." The Warden advised. Rebekah gave a small nod and then swung in, clutching to the rope as she climbed down and was in an underground corridor. Once everyone else was down, Evy started coming out with facts. "Do you realise we're standing in a room that no one has been in for nearly 3,000 years?" Jonathon cleaned his hands against his clothes as he exclaimed, "God! What is that God awful stench?" Rebekah smirked and pointed to the Warden, whose back was turned. Jonathan made an 'ah' sound and quickly dropped the subject.

Rebekah then walked to a mirror and wiped it with her veil, to then lift it up and shine the light onto other mirrors in the room. "It's a sah-netjer!" Rebekah said. "A what?" Rick asked confused. "The preparation room." Evy explained, answering before Rebekah, unable to contain her excitement. Jonathon lit his torch from Rick's one as he explained further, "Mummies my good man, this is where they made the mummies." Rick handed Rebekah a gun he had in his holster. She gave him a confused look as he explained, "I trust you to not miss." Rebekah smiled and bowed her head in thanks. The group then started to walk down a corridor, where they heard scuttling inside the walls. After a few seconds, the noise died down. "What was that?" Jonathon asked. "Bugs. Scarabs. I know the noise anyway." Rebekah replied, still looking around. The Warden whipped his torch around as he exclaimed, "Bugs! I hate bugs!"

The group trying to forget the noise, carried on until they reached a statue that carried on even through the ceiling on the room, only showing legs and feet. "The legs of Anubis." Evy said in awe. "Secret compartment should be hidden somewhere around here." They walked slowly towards the base of the statue, when they all whipped round in fright of hearing a ghostly noise, like a whisper in the wind. They all backed up against the statue, where Rick, Jonathon, Rebekah and the Warden cocked their guns, to all whip round and point their guns at the Americans, who had their guns pointed at them.

"Scared the bejeezes out of us O'Connell." Henderson said. "Likewise." Rick replied. Rebekah put down her gun and handed it to Rick, she knew how to use them, doesn't mean she was fond of them. "Hey, that's my toolkit." Burns said, taking a step forward. Guns on both sides raised quickly again as Burns took a step back, "Okay. I was mistaken." Guns were then put down.

"Well have a nice day gentleman. We have work do to." Evy said after clearing her throat.

"Push off. This is our dig site." Chamberlain spat out.

"We were here first." Rebekah growled out. _"Idiots." _She said in Arabic. Evy chuckled but Chamberlain sent her a nasty glare, understanding her. Guns rose again and Daniels said, "This here is our statue."

"Well I don't see your name on it." Rick replied simply. Rebekah looked at Evy who was looking at the floor, where they both saw a gap in the floor as the sand fell in. "Oh for God's sake put the guns down men." Rebekah said, taking a step forward and touching Jonathon's arm as he lowered his gun. She then touched Daniels and Beni's arms, but froze. "Oh not again. Stop conning us with your 'predictions' silly girl." Chamberlain said with a sneer.

Rick moved his gun to the man with the fez. "Leave Rebekah alone. I trust her. So shut up." Chamberlain flinched back and Rebekah stepped back, "We can dig somewhere else. Can't we Evy?" Evy nodded to Rebekah and the group slowly moved away. When they left the room, Evy whispered to Rebekah, "You saw darkness didn't you?" Rebekah couldn't bring herself to say it, so she simply nodded her yes.

* * *

><p>When they reached downstairs, Rick and Jonathon started banging on the ceiling as Rebekah stood to the side, holding a torch for light as Evy circled them. "It says in the hieroglyphics that…Rebekah, want to say it?" Rebekah snapped out of her trance and nodded with a smile. "Of course Evy, put my talents to use." Rebekah replied, "The hieroglyphics said that we're underneath the statue. We should come up between his legs."<p>

Evy nodded with a smile as the woman got it right. "So when those damn Yanks go to sleep…no offence." Jonathon started but then turned to Rick. "None taken." Said the American himself. "We'll steal that book and steal it right under their noses." Jonathon finished saying. "Are you sure we can find this secret compartment thing?" Rick asked, still uncertain.

"Yes, if those beastly American haven't beaten us to it…no offence." Evy replied, and then looked at Rick.

"None taken." Rick said through gritted teeth, trying to take the ceiling apart. Rebekah chuckled at the Carnahan's choice of words but then looked round, "Hey, where's the Warden?" The others looked round and to notice their smelly friend had disappeared, yet shrugged it off and carried on working.

After a few minutes had passed, the four continued working. "Did you know that during the mummification, they would stick a poker up your nose, scramble around the brain until it comes out?" Evy explained, motioning with the small pick she had in her hand.

Rick touched his nose in sympathy pain. "Ouch. If we don't make it out of here, don't put my down for mummification." Jonathon, who was playing golf but used an axe as a golf club and small stones as golf balls, Rebekah watched as he hit the wall with his axe as he said, "And me." At that moment the axe hit the wall, a coffin fell from the room above and landed in front of Evy and Rick, narrowly missing them.

"Oh my god, it's a sarcophagus." Evy said. They all looked up to see the Anubis statue. "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance or he did something very naughty." Jonathon grabbed a torch as Rebekah and Evy wiped some of the sand away. Rebekah brushed her hand over the hieroglyphics as she translated them, "He who shall be named." Rick then blew some sand away, "Well whoever is in here will be difficult. We need a key."

"A key." Evy said. She then looked up and ran to Jonathon's beg, searching through it until she found the box. "Hey that's mine." Jonathon whined but was ignored. Evy clicked it open and then placed it on the lock – a perfect fit. She looked up with a smile of delight when they heard a terrified and ear splitting scream. They all ran out of the room to see the Warden ran past, clutching his head as he yelled out in pain. He continued running until he hit the end of the wall, falling to the ground and not getting up again.

Rebekah walked slowly up to him, taking his hand and looking at it, she then stood up and said to herself in Arabic, "_Destruction is about to start. But Death has come early."_


	6. Chapter 6

After the death of the Warden, the other four left the chambers and to their little space of where they had set up their blankets and bags, as if they were beds. Rebekah, Evy and Jonathon sat around a big, lit fire, giving them warmth, as Rick soon joined them. "What do you suppose killed him?" Evy asked the two with her. "Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathon asked. Rebekah shook her head as she stared at the fire, but snapped out of it when Rick sat beside Evy.

"The Americans had a little misfortune on their half today." Rick said, putting his gun down. The trio looked at him as he explained. "They…err…melted."

"What?" Exclaimed Evy and Rebekah in unison.

"How?" Jonathon asked.

"Salt acid. Pressurised salt acid. It was some kind of…ancient booby trap." Rick replied.

"Maybe this place is cursed." Jonathon inputted, throwing some sand into the fire and suddenly a quick blow of wind made it go low, to then return to normal after a few moments. "No maybe in it. This place is cursed, I can feel it." Rebekah corrected, looking around. Evy glared at the trio in disbelieve and exclaimed, "Oh for goodness sake you three!"

"Don't believe in curses do you?" Rick asked, poking at the fire. "No I do not. I believe if I can touch it and I can see it then I believe it's real." Evy explained, proud of her belief. "I believe in being prepared." Rick shot back, cocking his gun as if to prove his sentence. Jonathon sighed and picked up the Warden's bag and started searching through it. At that moment, Rebekah stood and walked away, walking onto a fallen column and keeping her balance as she stared into the distance. She narrowed her eyes but then gasped as she ducked just in time, horses jumping over her and running through the two tent sites.

She stood and ran towards Rick, who chucked her a gun and quickly loaded it. She then pointed it to an oncoming person and shot them, hitting them centre of their chest and falling off they horse, dead before they hit the ground. Someone elbowed her in the back, making her yelp and fall to the ground. She turned over and blocked the blow of a sword before it went into her. She kicked at the man's legs, making him fall to the floor and she quickly grabbed his sword, stabbing him in the back.

She heard someone behind her and she turned round, swords clashing. The masked person got the upper hand as they managed to make Rebekah lose her grip on the sword and it dropped to the sand, where they then pointed their sword straight at their neck. They both froze the masked man still and Rebekah breathing deeply. She then narrowed her eyes slightly, noticing a glimpse of tattoos on each cheek. She realised who it was as she whispered, "Ardeth."

Ardeth took the fabric off from around his lower face and then turned to Rick who was near. "Enough! We will shed no more blood. But you must leave, leave this place or die. You have one day!" Ardeth warned. One of his men brought him his horse; he climbed on and then stared quickly at Rebekah. "_I have something that belongs to you." _He said in Arabic.

He put his hand in his pocket and brought out the black pouch, holding it out for her. Rebekah gasped and walked forward, taking the pouch but also touching his hand. "_Thank you." _She started to turn away when he called to her in Arabic once more, "_What is your name?" _Rebekah smiled slightly and turned round, to reply, "Rebekah Wood." Ardeth smiled and bowed his head, to then shout in Arabic to his men and they all took off. Rebekah stayed in her spot, watching Ardeth ride away and wishing the feeling of butterflies in her stomach would settle.

* * *

><p>After the fight with the desert warriors and the groups, everyone had settled again but remained quiet. Rebekah sat near the camp site of the four friends, staring at her tarot cards in delight as she quickly glanced at Rick and Evy, who were both drunk but Rick was trying to teach Evy how to fight. After watching them nearly kiss yet in Evy's state, she fell asleep in Rick's lap.<p>

Rick sighed as he put Evy softly on her 'bed', making sure she was comfortable and then made his way over to Rebekah, sitting beside her. "So, you and that desert man seemed close." Rick said with a smirk. Rebekah smirked but revealed nothing, "Want me to tell your future?" She asked, changing the subject. Fortunately, it worked at Rick shook his head and replied, "Do your own." Shocked, Rebekah shrugged and nodded, as if in, 'why not'?

Doing them as she did on the boat, she shuffled them and placed four in a diamond shape, one in the middle. Placing the others aside, she picked the one at the top. Star. "I will soon have guidance; I will not feel alone or lost anymore."

She picked the second one and Rick continued to watch. Eight Swords. "Sometime I will feel trapped or powerless. I don't know if it's on my own or with others though."

The next one that was nearest to her. Three Swords. "I will…have a relationship. But it will end in sorrow and misery for me."

The fourth one. The Ace of Cups. "Just as I was dreading. I will start a relationship but with the last card…it will be a brief yet upsetting one."

Finally, the one in the middle. Past Lives. "I….am a reincarnation? But of who?" Rebekah looked to Rick but sighed as he was sleeping softly beside her. Gathering her cards, she looked to the distance, seeing black figures on a cliff nearby, which Rebekah knew instantly it was Ardeth and his men. Rebekah looked down and thought that the cards were wrong, yet knew it was a silly thing to wish for, as the cards usually told her the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Evy somehow managed to ignore her hangover, which Rebekah thought was pretty strong, as the four entered the chambers once more, returning to the sarcophagus. Jonathon and Rick lifted it out of the case and leaned it against the wall. Evy and Rebekah walked side by side up to it as Evy exclaimed in glee, "Oh I've dreamt of this since I was a little girl?"

"You dreamt of dead men?" Rick asked, half in sarcasm and half in confusion. Rebekah slapped his arm in a playful matter of shutting up, of which he simply returned with a smirk and shrug. Evy ignored the two as she looked on the middle of the sarcophagus, which once hieroglyphics where there but had scratched off. "Oh look! The sacred spells have been chiselled off. This man must have not only been condemned in this life, but in the afterlife as well." Jonathon took the key out of his pocket and placed it on the lock, starting to twist it as Rebekah couldn't help but comment, "I'm full of tears."

Rick and Jonathon chuckled at her; Evy was too busy staring at the sarcophagus to give a reply. When the key could turn as far as it could, Rick and Jonathon started to pry at the lid, trying to get it open as Evy and Rebekah took a step back. Soon, the lid went flying as the mummy leaned out a bit, making the four scream and flinch. "Oh Gods! I hate that!" Rebekah exclaimed as Evy nodded in agreement.

"Is it meant to look like that?" Rick as cautiously.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. It looks…" Evy trailed off as Jonathon finished it with one word, "Juicy." Rebekah turned round to look at the lid, crouching as she traced her fingers on the scratch marks that had been made multiple of times. "Guys." She called. The trio walked over to her and stared from the marks to the mummy, coming to the same conclusion as Rebekah said it out loud, "He was buried alive." Evy then noticed another mark, this time in hieroglyphics. "Look at this." Rebekah looked at it and translated it for the men, "Death is only the beginning." The four then looked back to the still decomposing mummy, wondering what he had done to become this.

* * *

><p>That same day, which quickly became night once more, Rebekah was sitting by the fire, with Rick, Jonathon, Beni, Henderson, Daniels and Burns. "We guys heard you found a nice gooey mummy O'Connell." Burns said with a smirk, each of the Americans holding a canopic jar. "You know if you dry him out you might be able to sell him for firewood." Daniels said then laughed at his own joke, Rick joining in but clearly not meaning it.<p>

"What about you beautiful though? Maybe once I get the money for this jar I can also have a kiss?" Henderson said to Rebekah. She simply looked at him and replied, "Not if you were the last man on this Earth." She then turned to Beni who was chuckling. "I don't know why you're laughing." She stood up and walked behind him, "The man with no future. No goals in life. The one who begs and cries out of a situation." He soon went silent and Evy came up to them, "You're in her seat." Rick said to Beni, who simply shrugged. Rebekah quickly shoved him with her foot as he moved and Evy took his place. Rebekah walked away from them and towards her blanket, which had her cards in their bag. She picked them up and slipped them into her bra. She then laid down and quickly fell asleep, welcoming the darkness.

She woke up to the sound of a scream and the sound of something vibrating. Jonathon was shaking Rebekah awake as he helped her up and they found Rick and Evy, who had the Book of the Dead open. "What have you done?" Rebekah asked in a whisper. Then turned round to see little but thousands of things flying towards them. "Locusts!" Chamberlain shouted. Everyone then took off, running towards the entrance of the chambers.

The four quickly entered and took random turns of corridors, but stopped at their fifth corridor as a small mountain of sand started to slowly build up before them. "Run." Rebekah said quickly. However, the warning wasn't quick enough as scarabs erupted from it, chasing after the group of four as they backed out the corridor and ran through another. They ran through an arch way which had a walkway with long pits on either side. Rick, Jonathon and Evy jumped onto two pillars on one side, Rebekah jumping onto a small ledge, watching as the scarabs kept on going up the walkway.

Rebekah breathed heavily but the let out a scream as the wall opened up behind her, swallowing her into a darkened room. She fell into a heap, letting out a small groan of pain from the impact. She slowly got up and was thankful that she was still able to see the room – just about. Rebekah swallowed when she saw a figure before her, their back to her. "Mr Burns." Rebekah said in relief. Burns turned round; his eyes which had been gouged out and couldn't help but only mumble.

Rebekah screamed again, taking a step back as Burns tried to reach out, but fell to the floor. She turned round, trying to find a way to get out the room when the once dead, decomposing mummy stepped out the shadows and let out a growl. Rebekah screamed again as she was backed up against a wall. The mummy stepped in front of her, it's eyes that had been stolen from Burns looking at her as he said in Arabic. "_Ramla. The women gifted by the Gods to tell the future."_

Rebekah couldn't help but reply in Arabic, "_Who is Ramla?" _The creature ignored her, changing the subject, "_You will be very helpful in bringing back my Anck-su-namun." _It reached out it's hand to her, when it was suddenly being shot at. Rebekah flinched and covered her head with her arms, dodging the bullets as the creature roared and ran away. Rebekah heard someone give a shout in Arabic, then hands gently touching her arms.

"Rebekah." She looked up to the owner of the voice, seeing Ardeth staring at her. "Are you hurt?" Rebekah simply shook her head. Holding her close, Ardeth gave more orders in Arabic to the two men who had come with him, walking to Burns and picking him up. They then reached outside, where more men were waiting for Ardeth. Rebekah kept hold of the desert warrior, still in shock of the words that she exchanged with the walking mummy. She stayed by his side, even when Rick and the others came outside.

Ardeth's men cocked their guns and aimed it at them, making them stop running. Ardeth looked at them all as he said, "Told you to leave or die, you refused. You now may have killed us all. You have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than 3,000 years."

"We got it." Rick simply said, but Evy and Jonathon remaining silent. "No mortal weapon can kill this creature." Ardeth shot back, just as the two men who picked up Burns in the chambers came forward with the blind and silent man, dropping him in front of Henderson and Daniels. Ardeth then turned to Rebekah and touched her cheek, making her finally look at him. He nodded and then let her go, missing the heat as she stumbled out of his arms and into Jonathon's.

"You sick bastards." Daniels spat out.

"What have you done to him?" Henderson asked.

"We did nothing. Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave quickly all of you, before he finishes you all." Ardeth answered. He gave an order to his men, who all put down their guns and walked away from the group. "We must go on the hunt for a weapon that can kill this creature." Ardeth said, stopping to look at Rick, who replied, "I told you, I got it."

"Listen to me. That creature will not stop. He never eats. He never sleeps. He'll never stop." Ardeth was about to turn away and walk to his men, when Rebekah walked out of Jonathon's arms and then hugged Ardeth, who froze from the sudden embrace. Rebekah was thinking herself what made her suddenly do this, but couldn't help but enjoy the closeness of his body with hers.

Ardeth slowly brought his arms up, wrapping them very gently around her. "Thank you." She whispered. Rebekah detached herself from him, keeping her head down. Ardeth lifted her head by with his fingers under her chin, nodding to her with a small smile that only her can see. He then walked away, fighting the feelings in the pit of his stomach and ignoring the looks Rebekah's friends were giving the pair.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebekah, Rick, Jonathon and Evy arrived back in Cairo last night. The morning was when Rick was trying to get the four friends to quickly leave. Rebekah left Rick and Evy to argue it out, walking to the markets near the hotel and buying another change of clothes. Returning to the hotel, she walked into her room and had a quick bath, then changed into her new outfit. A long flowing beige skirt that reached her ankles made of a veil and silk fabrics, the white blouse which had a big pocket, big enough to put the black pouch in it. After brushing her hair, she walked outside and found Evy.

"Evy, I was wondering if I could have a word." Rebekah asked her friend, entwining arms with hers. Evy closed her book and replied, "What's wrong Bekah?" Rebekah smiled slightly at the nickname and then asked her question, "I was wondering if you ever heard the name Ramla?" Evy gave her a questioning look but both saw Rick run towards them, "Oh decided to stay then?" Evy said.

Rick gave a quick smile and replied, "Heh yeah, we need to get out of here, and he's here." Rebekah was about to speak when all three flinched, seeing fire shoot down from the sky along with hail. They ran to the stairs to see Beni running down them. He let out a yelp and turned around when Rick grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. "You came back with a new friend didn't you Beni?" Beni didn't have to answer as a roar was heard, making the trio run up the stairs.

They soon reached their hotel room to see a now deceased Burns, just a skeleton on the arm chair. The mummy was by the fire place, regenerating as Rick started to fire at him. The mummy turned round and walked towards them. He saw Evy muttering to her when Rebekah picked up a white fluffy cat and saying to the mummy, "Here, have a pet." The mummy let out a scream and turned into a tornado of sand, leaving the room through the window.

* * *

><p>Soon after the ordeal happened, the four with Henderson and Daniels went to the museum that Evy worked at. "There is only one person I know who can give us answers." Evy said as they rounded the corner to see the curator with the desert man Rebekah couldn't stop thinking of, Ardeth. The men drew their guns on the two but Rebekah bowed her head to Ardeth, who returned the gesture.<p>

"What are you planning on doing? Shooting us?" The curator known as Terrance Bey said to the group. Rick put his gun down as he said, "With what I saw tonight, I'm willing to go on a little faith here." The other three men put their guns away and the group walked further into the room. Once everyone was settled, everyone starting talking about what has been happening. "We are a secret society, protecting that place for 3,000 years." Bey explained, telling of how he and Ardeth were medjai. "We have been trying to make sure that High Priest Imhotep would not rise again."

"And thanks to you we have failed." Ardeth concluded. "Question." Rick said, putting his hand up a bit, "Why doesn't he like cats?" Bey was the one who answered, "Because cats are guards of the underworld, so until he is full regenerated he will fear them." Rebekah looked to Jonathon, who was on a chariot and messing around with the bow. She tapped him and he looked at her, seeing her shaking her head and leaving the bow alone.

Rebekah walked to an empty stand, sitting on it. When she could only hear silence, she looked up to see Evy looking at her, "Bekah, you have to tell them." She said, linking back to earlier. Rebekah looked at everything and sighed, nodding, she explained. "When I was in the chambers with Burns, the creature, Imhotep, called me Ramla. I have no idea who she is." Evy then inputted, "And after it saw me, he called me…Anck-su-namun."

Bey and Ardeth looked at each other and then to Evy, Ardeth saying, "Anck-su-namun was Imhotep's lover. She was the Pharaoh Seti's mistress but she killed herself after killing him. Even after 3,000 years the creature will still bring back the one he loves. It seems…he has chosen his sacrifice." Evy finally understood why the medjai was staring at her and gasped, Jonathon whispering, "Back luck old mum."

"On the contrary, it may give us time to kill the creature." Bey said. Ardeth looked up as did Rebekah, "We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." He said. The others looked to see an eclipse happening. Jonathon quoted the plague, "And he stretched forth his towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Rick asked Rebekah as she stood by the museum. The others were going to head back to the hotel to think of a plan. Rebekah nodded, "I need to know who Ramla is." Rick nodded and walked to Jonathon's car, climbing in and then driving away. Rebekah walked back into the museum, passing Bey as she headed to the museum to see it destroyed. "I…have no comment." Rebekah said to herself.

Taking the bag out of her pocket, she put it on the table and started to go through the books on the floor. She didn't feel the time pass, even when she slipped on a shelf and fell. "Ow." She groaned, rubbing her shin. Sighing in defeat, she stood up to see Ardeth playing with her cards. "Why is it…that I pull out cards, they show these." He asked, shuffling them quickly and then laying the Star, Eight Swords, Three Swords, Ace of Cups and Past Lives.

Rebekah stood beside him and explained, "There my cards, the ones that tell my future. The person handling them must be thinking of that person to deal the cards." Ardeth nodded and put them in a neat pile, saying, "So that's why I'm always thinking of you, even in a time like this." Rebekah froze and stared at him, "I…I don't know what you mean." Rebekah whispered. Ardeth looked at her, both of them only realising how close they were.

"You…you have done something to me. I try to ignore it but…it is strong." Ardeth whispered.

"I am the same. What have you done to me?" Rebekah asked in a whisper. Ardeth didn't reply, he simply stared at her eyes to her lips, suddenly wanting to place his own on hers. "It's okay." Rebekah whispered again, as if she read his mind. Ardeth slowly placed his lips on hers, feeling her respond by pressing back.

The kiss was slow, but full of passion, the want finally being answered as they ignored the situation that was going on around them, the feelings growing twice as strong in both their stomachs. They broke away for a second, getting their breath as they rubbed they noses against each other, not wanting to lose the moment. Ardeth couldn't help himself; he pressed his lips back on hers, feeling the warmth once more, but the kiss more quick.

Rebekah clutched his robes, trying hard to bring him close as her medjai that melted under her touch ran his hands through her soft hair, loving the feel of it running against his fingers. After having to break away to catch their breath, they didn't part away from each other.

"I am sorry." Ardeth whispered.

"For what?" Rebekah asked confused.

"It…was wrong of me. I should have more control of myself." Ardeth looked down, but felt Rebekah put her hands on each of his cheeks, rubbing his tattoos softly with her thumbs. "It was fine. Perfect even. I would have pushed you away if I didn't want you to do that." Rebekah replied with a smile, which Ardeth couldn't help but return.

Later on that day, Evy, Rick, Jonathon and a sad looking Daniels returned to the museum. Ardeth and Rebekah didn't talk of the kiss, but would steal glances at the chances that were given to them. "So you never found anything about Ramla?" Jonathon asked her as they climbed the stairs, "No. There is nothing." Rebekah replied with a sigh. They walked along the inside balcony when they heard chanting.

They all looked out the long windows that were doors, to see many Egyptian citizens covered in sores and boils banging on the doors, chanting one name. Imhotep. "My favourite plague. Boils and Sores." Jonathon commented. Evy and Rebekah walked to a large stone with hieroglyphics on it, "The book of Amun-Ra was meant to be found by Anubis." Evy started.

"But the Book of the Dead was found instead. So they were mixed up." Rebekah continued, also reading.

"Yes, so the book of Amun-Ra must be in…" Evy concluded but trailed off as they hadn't found the answer. They heard the doors being opened and Jonathon sang nervously, "Come on girls."

"Patience." They replied in unison. After a few more moments passing, Jonathon had run away to start the car as Rebekah exclaimed happily, "Found it! The book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra by the statue of Horus!" Rebekah and Evy high-fived each other but saw figures running up the steps. Rick grabbed Evy's hand, Ardeth grabbing Rebekah's as they dashed away and running out the back of the museum, quickly running to the front and jumping into Jonathon's car.

Jonathon flew past the zombies that were under control and down the empty market street, to calm to a halt when more zombies where still before them. Rick clenched his teeth as he pressed down on Jonathon's foot, making the car fly towards the people. Moments later the car impacted with the slaves under control, making them fly away or harder to control as some started to cling and climb on. As the group started to hit at the slaves, trying everything to make them lose their grip and fall off, Daniels was grabbed and pulled out the car, but Jonathon didn't stop.

The drive didn't last long as Jonathon didn't see a pile of boxes until the last second, where he crashed into them, making the car stop and the group inside be flung out onto the street. Rebekah groaned as she clutched her arm, feeling the pain as it took the most impact, when she felt strong arms around her middle to help her up. She and Ardeth ran to the rest, backing slowly into a corner as the zombies stopped near them.

"He has fully regenerated." Bey whispered, as he and the others stayed and the now normal looking Imhotep, coming out of the crowd and towards the group with Beni behind him. Imhotep spoke in Arabic, to which Beni translated, "Come with me my princess, it's time to make you mine, forever."

"For all eternity. Idiot." Rebekah and Evy shot back in unison, frustrated with the little man's mistake. Beni started to mumble to himself as Imhotep started talking in Arabic again. Beni snapped back to attention as he translated correctly this time, "Take my hand and I'll spare your friends." Evy looked round nervously as she whispered, "Oh dear. Have you got any ideas?"

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Rick said quickly.

"Well you better hurry because, if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first person I'm going after." Evy retorted and then stepped towards the creature. He then turned to Rebekah, who clutched Ardeth's robes, "Come my oracle. Help me bring back my love and you will live with great wealth." Beni translated.

"_I will not come with a monster like you. I will never help bring back someone who is dead. Once dead, they should stay dead." _Rebekah replied in Arabic. Imhotep tightened his jaw but then turned away without a word, but as he dragged Evy away he shouted in Arabic to his slaves, who all started walking slowly to the group. "No!" Evy shouted, trying to break free of the grasp.

"Ideas?" Rebekah asked. Rick looked round but saw a manhole. Throwing the torch away, he pulled the lid off and then grabbed Rebekah, helping her down first. Jonathon soon followed and then Ardeth. Finally Rick came down and managed to put the lid over the manhole again. "Where's Bey?" Rebekah asked. Rick simply looked away and that gave Rebekah her answer. Another life lost to the creature.


	10. Chapter 10

After walking through the tunnels, keeping to the walls as it was so dark that nothing could be seen. Thankfully, they got out of the sewers and back to Jonathon's car, climbing into it and driving away from the village before anyone would return. Rick was in the passenger seat, next to Jonathon. Ardeth was in the back with Rebekah, who couldn't help but fall asleep on Ardeth.

It was the next morning when Rebekah stirred to Ardeth's gentle pushing. Rebekah sat up and looked round, noticing they were at the Air Field. Rebekah let Ardeth help her out of the car and as they walked behind the other two men, Rebekah said softly to Ardeth, "I'm sorry about Bey. I could tell you two were friends."

"He was. He was a devoted medjai that wanted nothing more than to have peace, not this. He died protecting the world and being a brave man." Ardeth replied, looking at his feet. Rebekah couldn't help but gently take his hand, making the desert warrior look at her, "We will win. For the Americans, for Bey, for everyone." She said softly. Ardeth couldn't help but smile slightly, and they broke away as they reached the man they most needed.

"Morning Winston!" Rick called, trying to get his voice heard over the loud music. "Err a word?" Rick then quickly explained the basics to Winston. "So what's your problem got to do with your majesty's royal air core?" Winston asked and took a sip of his tea.

"Not a damn thing." Rick replied.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Probably won't make it out alive."

"By Joe. Do you really think so?"

"Well everybody else we've bumped into has died so why not you?" Jonathon inputted.

"What's….what's the challenge then?"

"Save the damsel in distress. Stop the bad guy. Save the world." Rick simply explained once more. Winston laughed and saluted at the four people, stating proudly, "Winston Havelock at your service."

* * *

><p>Rebekah wished she never agreed to this. She had hoped a better way of getting to Hamunaptra instead of being tied to a wing of a plane. Literally. She had on a pair of goggles, after refusing to wear the hat, and was tied tightly to the wing beside Ardeth, wishing that the journey would soon end. After what seemed like ages, Rebekah noticed huge sand like tornado before them.<p>

They continued to circle the sand tornado, which died down after a few moments. Rebekah watched as she saw very tiny figures on the ground. One of them lifted their arms and Rebekah couldn't even her own gasp because of the engines as a wall of sand lifted up and started to follow the plane. It soon gained them and Rebekah noticed for once on this adventure – she was scared.

As if knowing her fear, she felt a hand managing to grab a hold of hers. She looked to Ardeth who couldn't stop smiling because of the experience, which made Rebekah smile on the outside but laugh at his expression on the inside. However, the feeling was around for long as the sand storm leaned forward and swallowed the plane, made it fly out of control. However, the sand wall storm stopped and the plane crashed to the ground.

Rebekah screamed as her rope broke from the force, making her fly away from the plane and land in a heap. She groaned as she rolled from her stomach to her back, coughing out the sand from her mouth and surprised to see that she was still alive. She felt arms lifting her up and seeing Jonathon giving her a reassuring smile. "Winston?" She heard Rick call but she saw him still in the plane and not moving.

She then saw the plane lurch forward more into the sand. "Quicksand! Get back!" Ardeth warned. The four all back away, yet still watched as the remains of the plane, and Winston, were swallowed until there was nothing left. Rick saluted and picked up his bag, not saying anything as he walked away, the other three following.

They reached the City of the Dead and went into the entrance, seeing it blocked off. Rick, Ardeth and Rebekah started moving the rocks out of the way as Jonathon ordered them around. "I would take them from the top otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us! C'mon put your backs into it!" The three turned and glared at him, making him shrink back slightly and say softly, "Yes well, you've got the idea. Chop, chop." Rebekah shook her head at him as they continued on the rocks.

After moving only two rocks, Rebekah heard footsteps walking away and looked up to see Jonathon walking to a wall. Rebekah started walking to him and her eyes widened as she saw scarab shells on the wall. "I say, look at these." Jonathon said in awe, taking one out. "Jonathon! No!" Rebekah exclaimed, but was too late as the shell cracked open and the scarab crawled out. Jonathon yelped and threw it over his shoulder, making the scarab land on Rebekah's arm.

The scarab crawled into her skin, making Rebekah scream and clutch her arm. The three men crowded her as she screamed in pain. "Hold her." Rick ordered. Ardeth obeyed as Rick ripped Rebekah's shirt, seeing a bulge on her shoulder blade. "Do it." Rebekah gritted out. Rick nodded and pulled out his knife, cutting into her skin and digging the scarab out. He then threw it away from them and before it could come at the again, he pulled out his gun and shot it.

"Bekah…I'm so sorry." Jonathon whispered as Ardeth checked the cut. Rebekah waved away his apology and replied, "Should have warned you, always liked shiny things." Jonathon couldn't help but chuckle at her reply. Ardeth ripped a bit of his robe off and tied her arm up. "Thank you." Rebekah whispered. Ardeth looked at her and could only nod in reply.

They finally cleared the entrance away and entered it, taking a different direction until they entered a dark room through a narrow gap. Rebekah looked round saw Rick shoot the top of a mirror, making it lift and showing the light by reflecting to the other mirrors, showing loads of gold everywhere. They stared as they walked through it all. Rebekah saw a beautiful ring, which was gold and had a blood red stone in it. She didn't know why but, she felt that it was…._hers._

Ardeth was behind her and noticed her staring, so he picked it up and gave it to her. "Maybe it belonged to Ramla." He whispered to her. "That's why you feel something." Rebekah turned to look at him, "How did-"

He cut her off, "I could see it in your eyes." Rebekah smiled and quickly pocketed it. Well, it wasn't as if they would miss it.

Suddenly, they heard short, high shrieks and saw mummified hands burst through the floor. The four friends then saw the rest of the mummies climb up. "Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked. "Priests. Imhotep's priests." Ardeth replied. "Alright then." Rick said simply and started shooting, followed by Ardeth. Jonathon grabbed Rick's pistols and started shooting as well. Rebekah looked round and saw a clear bit leading away, so grabbed the others and they all ran in the direction.

They followed Rebekah, still shooting the mummies, as she took turns and then entered a room to smile, seeing the statue of Horus before her. "Hello Horus old boy." Jonathon said, running to its base. Rebekah followed and was joined by Rick and Ardeth to hear a second later a bang goes off. They looked up to see the passage way partly closed. They didn't waste time as they looked for the secret door, which didn't take long, and started to pry it open.

Ardeth loaded his gun and when all four heard the mummies approach, Rick said through a grunt, "They just don't give up do they." Ardeth turned to the three. "Stop the creature. Save the girl. I will take care of his priests." Ardeth started walking away as Rebekah ran to him and shouted at him in Arabic, "_No!" _He turned to her, "_I might not see you again."_

_"I thought you were optimistic." _Rebecca couldn't help but smile at Ardeth's comment. He stroked her cheek and whispered in Arabic, "_My princess." _He then couldn't help himself, he placed his lips firmly on hers and after feeling her press back, he broke away and ran straight into the mob of mummies, shooting at them and leading them away from the other three.

Rick and Jonathon stood beside her and Jonathon handed Rebekah the book of Amun-Ra. "We have it." He said softly. Rebekah stroked the book and nodded, "Time to end it." The two men nodded and the trio walked out of the room and down another passage, straight towards Imhotep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Evy!" Jonathon shouted. Imhotep looked up the flight of stairs to see Jonathon and Rebekah with the golden book of Amun-Ra. "We found it! We found the book!"

"Where is the key?" Rebekah shouted. "It's in his robes!" Evy shouted back. Rebekah took the book from Jonathon and said to him, "Get the key and then I can read it." Jonathon nodded and headed towards Imhotep. Jonathon ran back through the corridor and Rebekah jumped down from the flight of stairs, rolling until she hit the wall. She got up and breathed deeply. After getting her breath back, she looked at the hieroglyphics on the cover and began to read them.

She read to the end of the fifth sentence when she heard a pair of double doors open and saw mummified warriors storm through. Rebekah groaned and looked at the golden book. "Finish it Rebekah! Finish it and then you can control them!" Evy shouted to her. Rebekah swallowed the lump in her front and ran round a coffin, crouching and continuing on the inscription. She continued until she reached the final hieroglyphic and realised she couldn't remember it. "Crap." She whispered. "I can't remember this symbol!" She called out.

After a few seconds, "What does it look like?" Evy called back. Rebekah took a quick glance at it and then called back, "A stork!" A few more moments passed and then Evy gasped out, "A…Amenophus!" Rebekah looked to the final sentence and smiled, Evy was right. "Whotashi Amenophus!" Rebekah shouted and saw the mummified warriors stop an inch before cutting Rick into pieces, who was on the floor. Imhotep, who was walking towards Rebekah, whirled round and tried to get the mummies to obey him, which failed.

Rebekah then gave a new order to the warriors and watched as they marched to the mummified Anck-su-namun, who was attacking Evy. Imhotep tried to get to Rebekah but heard his love scream, watching in horror as the shadows showed his Anck-su-namun being stabbed repeatedly until her screams stopped altogether. Rebekah dropped the book and backed up against the wall as Imhotep approached her, "_Now you die." _He said to her in Arabic.

He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall even more, but Rebekah managed to get her hand through the robes, feeling for the object she needed and when she found it, she saw Rick slash his arm of. Rebekah fell to the floor, watching as Imhotep pick up his arm and after attaching it again, started going after Rick. "Evy? I got it." Rebekah called, holding the key up.

Evy and Jonathon ran to her, Jonathon taking the book and Evy grabbing the key. "Keep him busy!" Evy ordered to Rick. The trio didn't hear the reply as Evy opened the cover and the two women began reading. Jonathon kept glancing to Rick and Imhotep and on his fifth glance he urged the pair, "C'mon girls hurry."

"Not helping." Rebekah muttered. They continued reading when Evy exclaimed happily. "Got it! Kadishmal, Kadishmal! Paradoose, Paradoose!" The four watched on, seeing a blue ghost of a man on a chariot come down the staircase and flying through Imhotep, to quickly turn around and back up the stairs to the portal is once came. Rick stumbled as he picked up his sword, asking Evy as he stared at Imhotep, "I thought that was meant to kill him?" Imhotep stared at them all, walking towards them but as he came close to Rick, the American lifted his sword and stabbed him in the stomach.

"He's mortal." Evy said softly. They watched as Imhotep walked backwards, into a black pool. As he slowly sunk deeper into it, he spoke in Arabic. When he was fully under, Rebekah translated what he said, "Death is only the beginning." Suddenly, they heard rumbling and saw the walls starting to close. "Time to go." Rick said, grabbing Evy and all running out. Jonathon had the book of Amun-Ra, which slipped out of his hands and landed in the black pool. Rebekah helped him with his balance, running further away.

Evy ran back and started to complain, "You dropped the book of Amun-Ra!" Rebekah rolled her eyes and ran back, grabbing the woman's hand and pulling her out. The group ran as they neared closer and closer the entrance of the chambers. When they reached outside, they watched as columns fell and the floor collapsed in on itself. They then watched as the City of the Dead collapsed altogether and becoming nothing but buried sand.

The four tried to catch their breath when Jonathon had a hand touch his shoulder, making him jump and all of them whirl round to see Ardeth on a crouching camel. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you very much!" Jonathon exclaimed clutching his heart. "You have earned the repect and gratitude of me and my people." Ardeth said to the four. He then turned to Rebekah, "May you remember me."

"Why does that sound like a goodbye?" Rebekah asked. Ardeth looked down and then at her, "My people, they would not accept you."

"Why? Because I'm blonde? Because I'm English? Or because you're scared they might like me? That I love you." Rebekah gasped, just realising after the event that she had said it all out loud. "I have feelings like that as well for you. I'm sorry." Ardeth simply said, trying hard to find the right words. He clicked his tongue and after getting his camel to stand up, he walked away. Rebekah watched as she heard Jonathon ask, "He's leaving us here, with nothing?"

"Not quite." Rick said. Rebekah looked at him and Evy as they stared at each other, leaning slowly in to kiss. Rebekah looked quickly away and climbed onto a camel, watching Jonathon as he asked his camel, "Would you like a kissy-wissy?" The camel blew onto his face and Jonathon waved his hand. He then climbed on and so did Rick and Evy on one camel, starting the trip back to Cairo.

Rebekah looked down and knew that through the anger, she felt love for the desert warrior that she had known for a short while. She took the ring out of her pocket and slipped it on her right index finger, remembering how her tarot cards laid out her future, and as always, they were correct.


End file.
